Plastic sheets laid on the ground are used to grow vegetables, flowers and the like through holes formed in them to inhibit weed growth and conserve moisture generally, in the process.
However, holding plastic sheet down has continued to be a problem because wind develops powerful forces tending to raise the sheet and to tear it, from the time the sheet is new throughout the useful life, which may be several years before deterioration by sunlight if not wind-damaged or wind-removed earlier.